Shaman Princess
by Time Materia
Summary: 3 sisters one tournament. The ultimate fight is about to begin but not without a little training from our Anna. "I feel bad for you Yoh." "Yeah I feel bad for me too."
1. A New Life

Shaman Princess's

Chapter 1

Summary: 3 sisters one tournament. The ultimate fight is about to begin but not without a little training from our Anna. "I feel bad for you Yoh." "Yeah I feel bad for me too."

AN/ I have a wonderful Beta and you people should go read her ish!

Without further adieu let's get this show on the road.

Story Start:

The morning was early and there was too much noise, one of a student who doesn't care for the dress code and one who see's ghosts. If you ask me I think its a bunch of crap and that would have been my response if you had met me 3 years back after I watched death note.

* * *

><p><em>Personally I hate that show with passion but my cousin introduced me into it and I fell head over heels for L. He shared my love of sweets and it made me happy. But then I saw Ryuk and I knew the way I saw him threw the screen that creatures and apparitions existed like him. I knew I wasn't crazy and I knew my sisters weren't either. It was who we were and we couldn't escape how we were born. I know what I saw and I didn't care what anyone else had to say about it. <em>

_"Their opinions don't matter." A voice spoke. I looked around me and by me. But I saw no one until I rubbed my eyes; there was a small ball of light next to me. "Who?"_

_"Ehem, I am stocking, your guardian ghost." She explained to me calmly. I blinked twice before rolling over in my bed and hoping I was hallucinating. "You are not hallucinating, I am your Guardian ghost. I don't have much power but if you train with me we will get stronger." She spoke to me. I widened my eyes, and listened. Maybe I could be stronger than Hime, who is younger than me by 2 years. "Fine, I believe you."_

_"Good well lets get started."_

* * *

><p>Ever since then I had my guardian ghost and my best friend with me, It's been a few months. I supposedly have the highest Furiyoku but I doubt that highly. There is someone here. His power is higher-than-average.<p>

"Ms. Tohri are you with us?" The teacher asked me. I shook my head and without missing a beat I sighed.

"Where else would I be?" I smirked softly. The teacher pushed up his glasses and pointed to a seat.

"Is there anything you and your sister would like to tell us? Hime Tohri anything." She looked at me and I looked at the teacher shaking my head.

He motioned us to the back behind a spiky headed boy with orange headphones. With a smirk I sat behind said spiky headed boy whilst my counterpart Hime sat behind this short height challenge boy. It was sad really he as really short like ridiculous.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it night had fallen and I found myself walking with Hime to this cemetery she said she had sensed something and I was just a bit sketchy about it and I sighed.<p>

"Hime why are we here? Its creepy."

"There is a spirit here that has been disturbed, we must see what has happened to it." She spoke her eyes opening for the first time while she held her creepy little teddy bear. It turned its head to me and I flinched, little creepy thing it was.

"Ryu will never give up his spot." That voice was annoying and I haven't heard it anywhere before. It was just annoying,

Time for me to step on the scene.

We stepped on the sacred grounds with a smirk. Hime looked at the competition and nodded her head towards me. I looked at the confuse faces of the spiky headed kid, the short boy and the tall guy with a longer Kuwabara type hairstyle. Honestly it was kind of weird.

"Tohri." Hime spoke. I smirked, I stepped in front of Yoh since I was older being 16 mind you, I was allowed to be provocative.

I slipped my hand under my skirt and I heard the squeak of the short boy and intake of breath from the other. But then whoever called himself Ryu had a longing look in his eye. I pulled down the thigh high stocking I had on with a smirk. I had to bend over to do so as well. After I pulled the stocking off of my foot I'm sure Shorty over there fainted.

I looked up and held up my stocking and Ryu laughed. I smirked as it glowed my favorite color, Purple. I smirked as I slid my hand down my arm and it turned into a fresh new holy katana. My guardian floated out of my body with her arms crossed. She smirked and her long hair purple hair with the underside being pink blowing gently in the breeze. Her bluish eyes sparkling and her wings pronounced.

"Stocking! Spirit form!" I cried out, I held out my hand and she turned into a ball of light

"Unity!"

I held her in my palm before pushing her into my chest. I opened my eyes and I knew it was all over for Ryu.

"Its over." I spoke. Hime motioned for me to attack. I nodded and took off forward. I jumped up high above him before landing behind him. I took the momentum I built up to slide under him and thrust my katana upwards. It sliced the Kuwabara do horizontally in half.

I pushed off the ground and jumped backwards.

"We're through." I spoke softly with a smirk. Ryu pointed at his hair before taking off with his gang. He'd be back, I knew he would be.

I turned to the short one and smiled softly before untying him.

"Sorry about that." I grinned. I looked at the spiky headed kid, and waved.

"Until next time. Ja!" I saluted before vanishing into thin air. Ok we didn't really vanish more like our guardians cloaked us. But it still looked cool.

"Well how cute was she." The spiky headed kid spoke. I blushed from where I was and took off in the direction opposite to my sister.

**Get me out of HEREEEEEE!**

* * *

><p>Well this one and X.A.N.A's daughter are on a roll. ^^<p>

I'm soooo pleased.


	2. A Meeting

Shaman Princess's

Chapter 2

Summary: 3 sisters one tournament. The ultimate fight is about to begin but not without a little training from our Anna. "I feel bad for you Yoh." "Yeah I feel bad for me too."

AN/ I have a wonderful Beta and you people should go read her ish!

Without further adieu let's get this show on the road.

Story Start:

**(Yoh's point of View)**

I was thinking about the girl with the stockings. The one who pulled them off and fought with such power and swiftness, who was she really?

She was so pretty I could imagine the swiftness of her blade the power that her stance held.

Her ghost must have been powerful.

Wait...I know that aura... 

I heard the door slam open and I groaned before slapping myself on the forehead.

"Why me..." I just had to open my mouth. She was here. Dammit.

"Yoh...Good morning." she called out monotonously. Did she feel anything? Like it was like she didn't have any emotions.

"I've come to begin your training. We'll start soon." She smirked. I slapped myself on the forehead. Cant a guy get a break. 

-Line Break-

A couple of weeks later I was going through my morning training and I sensed something. Someone I had met before. I had learned her name from the calling of the strange girl with the teddy bear.

"Tohri." I called out. She was walking her black hair rimmed with blue caressing the wind softly. She still wore her her school uniform and she looked up at me her icy blue eyes staring into my soul.

She waved softly as I jumped down to her level.

She was surprised, I could tell. She didn't expect for me to jump to the ground. I sensed a danger a very bad one and I looked back.

"Hello Anna." I spoke.

"Yoh who is this girl?" She asked me softly, once again no emotion behind it.

"An awesome friend." I saw that lovely blush cover Tohri's face. She looked down and leaned over pointing at Anna who was behind Yoh

"Is that your mom?" She asked innocently.

Oh Anna was pissed, but it was still funny. Tohri...your too much.

**(Tohri's POV)**

They invited me inside and I stared at Anna. She was really pretty she just needed to smile more. She was so serious but then again one of them had to be. She claimed to be his fiance but I was kind of skeptical about it. I sat at the table and put my bag down after I took off my shoes at the door.

"So Anna what are you?" Tohri asked bluntly. Yoh looked at me with widened eyes. He didn't expect me to be so blunt.

"I am a spirit medium." She spoke softly as Yoh poured the tea. He poured the tea for me and I thanked him kindly.

"What about you? Your a shaman right who is your ghost?" She looked semi-interested. I guess I could indulge her.

"Her name is Stocking." I explained softly. Stocking then appeared. She held a stuffed kitten and she wore a Gothic Lolita dress. She had purple hair that had a pink underside. She had blue eyes and her chest was pronounced.

"I am stocking. I am a fallen angel its nice to meet you." She smiled softly. She looked at me and nuzzled her cheek to mine.

Yoh laughed and Anna arched an eyebrow.

"Cute."

"Yoh!" a voice called out. The small boy who I had dubbed Shorty was here. He had his laptop in his hand and I smiled. I stood up and looked at him.

"Wha?" He asked. I then picked him up and snuggled him to myself. He was so cute. Stocking grinned and agreed he was adorable. I thought he would suffocate in my large bosom and I put him down slowly. He wobbled and slowly regained his footing.

"Is this the girl you were telling me about?" Shorty asked.

"Yeah that's her." Yoh laughed softly. I looked over to Anna and found she wasn't there. She must have gone somewhere. I felt bad for doing so but hey its not my fault she had the personality of a brick.

"So Yoh are you entering the shaman tournament?" I asked him slowly. He nodded and threw a thumbs up.

"I have a favor to ask of you." I told him. Stocking took her chibi form next to me.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I beg of you, please destroy Hao.." She spoke.

Ooooh its getting serious.

3

Love you guys. ^^


End file.
